1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a palm-sized electronic game apparatus, and more particularly to a proposal for a new electronic game apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there were the so-called mini-games, which came with keyholders. The mini-game constituted a body formed in the shape of either a rectangular box or an egg, and was equipped on a specific surface with a small, square, tens-of-dot liquid crystal panel, and a number of operating buttons. The contents of games processed on mini-games such as this were mostly popular game titles for home game machines and commercial game machines that had been customized for the mini-games. Further, there were also those apparatus, which were in the so-called simulation game category of games, wherein a character displayed on a liquid crystal panel was treated as a virtual pet, and during the course of the game, the character is xe2x80x9cfedxe2x80x9d and given xe2x80x9cshotsxe2x80x9d as it is xe2x80x9craised.xe2x80x9d
Conversely, there are electronic musical instruments, such as electronic pianos, which generate sounds electrically, wherein a keyboard and the like functions as switches, and when a predetermined key (switch) is pressed by a performer, a built-in electronic circuit operates on the basis of a predetermined computer program, outputting a sound of a corresponding frequency.
However, because mini-games had diminutive operating buttons, and were designed on the premise that they be operated while being held in the hand, they were difficult to operate. In accordance with the type of operating button, it is necessary to frequently press buttons like a xe2x80x9cturbo button,xe2x80x9d but because conventional mini-game operating buttons are mounted on the front panel, they are difficult to operate.
Further, even though a mini-game is a game that conforms to a popular game title, operability and image quality cannot compare to those of home game machines and commercial game machines, and interest wanes easily. The typical external shape of the mini-game, and monotonous display in particular add to the tendency for young people to readily tire of these games.
Furthermore, a conventional game is constituted so that the score can be increased by rapidly pushing this xe2x80x9cturbo buttonxe2x80x9d in a random manner, but since the comparative merits and demerits of game operation are determined simply by the rapid pushing of a button, it is not very interesting.
Conversely, a mini-game is comprised of schematics whereby an xe2x80x9cEnemyxe2x80x9d is conquered, or a main character is xe2x80x9craisedxe2x80x9d as a so-called game. But music lovers have been waiting for a tool that they can readily carry around with them, and experience the fun of playing music as well as games.
Furthermore, a vibrator, which is so often utilized with a portable telephone, is effective for indicating that an electronic apparatus has achieved a certain state without bothering other people. If this function were to be incorporated into a simulation game or the like, it would become possible to play a game intermittently throughout the day. Further, a game known as point-scoring fortune-telling, which uses cards on which meaningless messages and points are printed, has exhibited latent popularity for some time, but this card game has never been implemented electronically. It is felt that a mini-game, by its very portability, comprises an aspect that is well-suited to a simple game such as this. Further, an electronic musical instrument generates sound by pressing or touching a specified location with a finger or the like, but there has never been an acoustical product that generates sound using a method other than this.
With the above-mentioned conventional inconveniences in view, an object of the invention of the present application is to propose an electronic game apparatus, which is novel in both aspect and function, and which solves for the dissatisfaction associated with a conventional mini-game.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an electronic game apparatus having a shape that facilitates operation.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an electronic game apparatus with an appealing shape.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an electronic game apparatus, which requires consistent operating timing, and which features operation that is more difficult and more interesting than that of a conventional product.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide an electronic game apparatus, which comprises an operating portion, which imitates a turntable operated by a disc jockey, and which combines elements of a musical instrument with elements of a game.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide an electronic game apparatus that enables the provision of a game, which requires a sense of constant rhythm to operate, and which is not available in a conventional product.
A sixth object of the present invention is to provide an electronic game apparatus, which makes it possible to use vibration to alert a player that it is time to perform an operation.
A seventh object of the present invention is to provide a novel electronic game apparatus, which is constituted to enable the increase and decrease via a subordinate game of a value that determines the action of a character that moves in accordance with an operation.
An eighth object of the present invention is to provide an electronic game apparatus, which enables the realization of a game that generates a different display in accordance with fate, such as a written oracle, fortune-telling, or Russian roulette. A ninth object of the present invention is to provide an electronic game apparatus, which comprises a sound generation mechanism that differs from that of a conventional electronic musical instrument.
The invention that solves for the above-mentioned first object is an electronic game apparatus comprising a display panel capable of displaying a game image, and an operating portion in the same body, this electronic game apparatus being constituted to enable placement on an arbitrary surface in accordance a body comprising legs. Further, the present invention is an electronic game apparatus comprising a display panel capable of displaying a game image, and an operating portion in the same body, wherein either a portion or all of the switches of the operating portion are positioned in a location that differs from the surface on which the display panel is provided. For example, the switches are provided in a location, such as a side surface, bottom surface, or the like, where they are easy to operate by finger in a hand-held state, from the standpoint that it is a game that fits in the palm of the hand. Further, the shape of the body is asymmetrical so as to be readily carried in one hand, and the operation portion is provided on a side surface so as to be operable by thumb while being carried in one hand.
As for the invention that solves for the above-mentioned second object, the body is a model of a character related to the game. The use of a character makes it possible to arouse the interest of players in the lower age brackets in particular.
The invention that solves for the above-mentioned third object is an electronic game apparatus constituted to enable the operating state of the operating portion in accordance with the player to be reflected in the movement of a game character, this electronic game apparatus being constituted so as to enable the provision of an operative period, during which the operating state of the operating portion is treated as operable, and an inoperative period, during which the operating state of the operating portion is treated as inoperable, and the processing of the game changes when the player operates the operating portion during the operative period, and when the player operates the operating portion during the inoperative period.
And similarly, the present invention is an electronic game apparatus constituted to enable the operating state of the operating portion in accordance with the player to be reflected in the movement of a game character, this electronic game apparatus comprising reading means for reading the operating state of the operating portion; operative-inoperative deciding means for stipulating an operative period, during which the operating state of the operating portion is treated as operable, and an inoperative period, during which the operating state of the operating portion is treated as inoperable; determining means for determining whether the operating state of the operating portion falls within an operative period or falls within an inoperative period when read by reading means; and game processing means for changing the processing of a game in accordance with whether the operating state of the operating portion was read as being in an operative period or was read as being in an inoperative period by determining means.
And similarly, the present invention is an electronic game apparatus constituted to enable the operating state of the operating portion in accordance with the player to be reflected in the movement of a game character, this electronic game apparatus comprising an operating portion, which outputs operating signals in accordance with the operation of the player; and a control circuit, which executes a predetermined game program on the basis of the operating signals. The control circuit is characterized in that it stipulates an operative period, during which an operating signal inputted from the operating portion during game program processing is treated as operable, and an inoperative period, during which an operating signal inputted from the operating portion during game program processing is treated as inoperable, and changes game processing in accordance with whether an operating signal is inputted in an operative period, or inputted in an inoperative period. For example, the above-described control circuit stipulates whether in a feedback loop process in accordance with a game program the loop thereof is treated as an operative period or treated as an inoperative period.
The invention that solves for the above-mentioned fourth object is an electronic game apparatus, characterized in that it comprises a record turntable-imitating external shape as an operating portion, which is capable of rotating on a rotation axis, and comprises a rotation switch, which is constituted to be able to detect the rotation, or lack of said, thereof.
The invention that solves for the above-mentioned fifth object displays on the display panel a predetermined icon in near synchronization with a specific rhythm pattern, treats the display timing of this icon as an operative period, treats a period other than the display timing of this icon as an inoperative period, and changes the processing of the game in accordance to whether or not the operation of the operating portion by the player is done in time with this rhythm pattern.
Furthermore, the present invention further has a mode changing switch and a sound switch as an operating portion, and comprises a sound generating circuit, which is constituted so as to be able to generate a predetermined sound; and a timer circuit, which outputs clock data, and is constituted so as to be able to switch to any of game processing, rhythm processing or clock processing in accordance with the operation of the mode changing switch. When rhythm processing is selected, a sound corresponding to the operation of the sound switch is generated by the sound generating circuit, and when clock processing is selected, clock data is displayed on the display panel based on timer circuit-outputted-clock data.
The invention that solves for the above-mentioned sixth object is an electronic game apparatus, which comprises a vibration generating device constituted to enable the transmission of a vibration to the body, and which is constituted to drive the vibration generating device in timing with the display of a predetermined character on the display panel so as to make it possible to alert the player of the appearance of this character. For example, the present invention is an electronic game apparatus, which is constituted to enable the display of an indicator icon, which prompts an operation by the player, and an operation icon, which makes known the operation timing of the operating portion, and which is constituted to enable the creation of a swordplay operating environment by treating only the display period of this operation icon as an operative period, and treating only the display period of the indicator icon as an inoperative period.
The invention that solves for the above-mentioned seventh object is constituted to enable the implementation of a subordinate game, which makes it possible to increase or decrease at one time during the course of a game a strength value, which is granted to a character to indicate this character""s strength, which reflects the operation of the player.
The invention that solves for the above-mentioned eighth object is an electronic game apparatus comprising a display panel, which displays a plurality of images, this electronic game apparatus comprising a cover member, which covers the display panel, and being constituted to enable the display of a different image on the display panel each time the cover member is opened. For example, a cover member is secured in a freely opening-and-closing manner to a body equipped with a display panel, and the body comprises a switch, which detects whether the cover member is open or closed; memory, which stores a plurality of image data for displaying on the display panel; and a control circuit, which displays images on the display panel by reading image data from memory when the switch is in a conducting state. And the control circuit is constituted to enable the selection and display on the display panel of any of a plurality of image data stored in memory each time the switch is in a conducting state. For example, the control circuit implements a random number operation each time the switch is in a conducting state, and displays on the display panel by reading from memory image data specified by this random number operation. Further, the above-mentioned switch is a control circuit power switch, and the control circuit is constituted to enable a random number operation at the initial stage of power source conduction.
The invention that solves for the above-mentioned ninth object is an electronic game apparatus, characterized in that it comprises a plurality of light receiving means for detecting light; memory means, for storing a first program, which generates a sound of a frequency that differs for each light receiving means in accordance with the amount of light a light receiving means detects; computing means for executing the above-mentioned first program; and outputting means for outputting a sound generated by the execution of computing means.
Here, the present invention adjusts the amount of light receiving means-detected light in accordance with the area covering the light receiving means, and when the amount of light detected by the light receiving means is as small as the area covering the light receiving means is large, the computing means can control the sound volume so as to output a sound, which is as loud as the amount of light detected by the above-mentioned light receiving means is small.
Further, the present invention comprises a plurality of light generating means, which generate light, and adjusts the amount of light receiving means-detected light from a light generating means in accordance with the area covering the light receiving means, and when the amount of light from a light generating means detected by a light receiving means is as large as the area covering the light receiving means is large, the computing means can control the sound volume so as to output a sound, which is as loud as the amount of light from a light generating means detected by a light receiving means is large. Here, the above-mentioned memory means has the data of at least 1 scale, and the present invention may also comprise display means for displaying a sign, which specifies which one of the above-mentioned light receiving means is to be covered to generate a scale sound.
Further, with the present invention, memory means stores character data, which is displayed by display means, and a second program, which changes the appearance of a character, which is displayed by the above-mentioned display means in accordance with the scale playing state, and this second program may be constituted so as to be executed by computing means. The present invention is an electronic game apparatus, characterized in that it comprises a plurality of light receiving means for detecting light; display means for displaying a predetermined character; memory means for storing a program, which changes the appearance of a character, which is displayed by display means in accordance with the amount of light receiving means-detected light; and computing means for executing a program.
The present invention is an electronic game apparatus, characterized in that it comprises a plurality of light receiving means for detecting light; display means for displaying a predetermined character; memory means for storing a first program, which causes the generation of a sound of a frequency that differs for each light receiving means in accordance with the amount of light receiving means-detected light, data of at least 1 scale, and a second program, which changes the appearance of this character in accordance with this scale playing state and/or playing time; computing means for executing a program; and outputting means for outputting a sound generated in accordance with the computing means execution.